batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham Asylum)
An Arkham Asylum psychiatrist assigned to treat the Joker, Dr. Harleen Quinzel instead became obsessively fixated on her patient, believing herself to be in love with him. She helped him escape confinement and took on her own criminal identity as Harley Quinn. Biography Quinn is a violent and unpredictable felon whose only motivation, beyond general mayhem, is achieving the Joker’s approval. Because of his cruel and mercurial nature, this in some ways makes her just another of his victims - albeit a very dangerous one. Attributes: *Surprising strength and stamina *Superior gymnastic skills *Total disregard for human life *Like The Joker, she is a homicidal psychotic who escapes easy classification Road to Arkham Already sneaking about in Arkham Asylum, Harley made her way to Bane's holding room in order to sedate him. The reason for this was to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. She then went and sat in the security control room, watching the monitors and awaiting the Joker's arrival for incarceration as her signal. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Whilst Batman was escorting the Joker through the Intensive Care unit of Arkham Asylum, Harley was already in the security control room. As the Joker broke free, she opened the adjacent security field allowing him to escape Batman and implement his takeover of Arkham. The Joker then proceeded to release all his followers from their cells to attack Batman. Harley then took Warden Quincy Sharp hostage, taking possession of his decorative cane as well as wearing his warden identification card, and contacted Batman via monitor. She claimed that the Joker was now in charge of the island and she was substituting for Sharp as warden. She also told Batman that Joker was having a homecoming party with Batman as the guest of honor. Batman gave Harley one chance to surrender, which she refused before smashing her monitor with Sharp's cane, cutting off the feed. When Batman made his way to the elevator shaft, Harley appeared, stating that the Joker didn't need to see Batman just yet. She proceeded to blow up the elevator cord, causing the elevator to crash to the floor below and sending herself to the top, nearly killing a security guard named Henry Smith had Batman not saved him. Harley then regrouped with Frank Boles, who had taken Commissioner Gordon hostage. She and Boles proceeded to secure the front entrance of the Intensive Treatment Center and fight off the guards with an army of Blackgate prisoners. After Boles, who had outlived his usefulness, had been disposed of by the Joker, Harley took Gordon and carried on without him. Quinn, with Gordon, made her way to the Batmobile first, ordering her goons to break into it. She then proceeded to the Medical Center and sat in the main entrance with Gordon tied to a bench by her, relaxing during her "me time". Batman eventually tracked Gordon to the entrance and found Harley humming to herself, but was unable to reach her due to an energy security gate blocking her. Spotting Batman as he walked in, she told him to scram. He asked where Gordon was, to which she replied "Wouldn't you like to know?". Gordon then shouted to Batman, and Harley told him to shut up and threw a glass mug at him. He then called Harley a "crazy bitch". Joker contacted Harley via monitor and she squealed in a startled tone. Joker asked why Batman was in the Medical Center, as it was "too early". Harley apologized and kissed Joker through the monitor, asking him not to be angry with her. He then said "You little minx! I could never stay mad at you!" and turned off the monitor. Harley then said that Batman needed to find another way in and bid him farewell, cartwheeling out of the room. She took Gordon to Bane's holding area, given orders by the Joker to kill Gordon if anyone spotted Batman nearby. Batman followed a trail of tobacco left by Gordon to the Medical wing, defeating Harley by crashing through the glass ceiling above her, and rescuing Gordon. Harley, however, evaded capture after Bane attacked Batman. Harley made her way back to Warden Sharp and followed Batman to Arkham Mansion. She came across Batman stunned on the floor after the large explosion in the Warden's office killed Dr. Young, making an empty remark of pity and expressing how Joker "hates a squealer". She then took the tape off of Sharp's mouth and smacked him around with his cane, accidentally breaking off the jewel tip of it after aggressively striking him on the head. She left a few goons to take Batman to 'the party', but he defeated them and used the Warden's DNA traces from his severed cane tip to follow Quinn. She then made her way to the Penitentiary with the Warden, forcing him to read a variety of threatening statements written by Joker over Arkham's intercom system and torturing him when he hesitated and insulted her. After locating the Warden locked up in an abandoned control room, Batman saw Harley on a nearby monitor, passing Poison Ivy's cell. Despite not being on the 'party list', Poison Ivy convinced Harley to let her free. As Ivy happily strode away and blew Harley a kiss, Harley sighed and said "She's a good kid." Batman followed Harley and surpassed a variety of her traps until there were few goons left standing. Harley even electrified the pacification system on the asylum floor to the maximum power to stop his advance, electrocuting a security guard as a demonstration. Batman eventually got past this obstacle and fought his way through the remaining Blackgate convicts and escaped mental patients before the fifteen remaining thugs attacked Batman in the Extreme Incarceration cell block. After they were defeated, The Joker decided that Harley had failed him, removing Harley from the 'party list', much to her annoyance. Out of anger, Harley used her acrobatic skills to attack Batman but was defeated with ease. Batman took Harley's 'party list' and scanned her hand, acquiring her fingerprints. {C Batman locked up Harley in an adjacent cell, with Harley accidentally revealing the Joker's location and claiming he would rescue her. Batman left Harley crying alone in her cell. After walking into a nearby room to examine a glowing green trophy placed there by Riddler, Batman became trapped inside after the a set of bars slid over the doorway. Harley then taunted him: "The stupid bat has fallen into my trap!", suggesting that she had Riddler place the trophy in there to trap him. Batman used his Explosive Gel to destroy the wall above the cell and climbed out back into the cell block, prompting a shocked Quinn to give a violent start and demand, "What? How did you get out of there!?" It can be safely assumed that Quinn was escorted back to her usual cell by the surviving Arkham staff upon the Joker's final defeat. ''Batman: Arkham City'' :See: Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham City) Psychological profile (by Dr. Young) Transference is a professional danger that every psychiatrist must be ready for, but Dr. Harleen Quinzel experienced what might be classified as delusional transference where she convinced herself that she and the Joker were in love. Displaying symptoms of bipolar disorder, with the Joker's mood swings as the causative agent for her manic and depressive episodes, Quinzel also shows a high level of dependence on the Joker. His maltreatment of her gives the dependence a dimension of sadomasochism. Additional notes She shows signs of extreme regression in the Joker's presence. The excessive and intensive psychological screening I had to undergo here at Arkham was largely due to her earlier fall from grace. At times I'm resentful of this; the mere idea that I would become inappropriately involved with the Joker or any other inmates is preposterous. ESCAPE RISK? Keep separate from the Joker at all times!!!! Patient Interviews thumb|270px|Harley Quinn's patient interview tapes. Tape One (Employee Orientation, March 3) *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' Harleen Quinzel? *'Harleen Quinzel:' Call me Harley, everyone does. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' I'm surprised you want to intern here at Arkham. *'Harleen Quinzel:' I've always had a thing for extreme personalities. You can't deny there's an element of glamour to these super criminals. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' I'll warn you right now, those are hardcore psychotics. Most would rather kill you than speak to you. *'Harleen Quinzel:' I'm sure I'll be fine, Doctor. *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' They'll eat you for breakfast. I mean it, one or two of them will enjoy it too. Be careful. Tape Two (Patient interview #1, March 3) *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Patient interview number 1. *'The Joker:' So, I'm your first, am I, toots? You know what they say, you never forget your first time. I'll try to make it memorable for you. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Oh, you already have. Tell me, why do you do the things you do? *'The Joker:' Why do you think I do it? *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Fame, notoriety, a desire to stand out from the crowd? A wicked sense of humor. *'The Joker:' (gasp) You're good! How did you figure me out, Doc? I've had doctors poking around in here for years and no one was as astute, and if you don't mind my saying, beautiful as you. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Really? Oh, you're just playing with me. *'The Joker:' Well, you'll never know, will you, unless... *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Unless what? Tell me! Tape Three (Patient interview #2, March 4) *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Care to tell me how these got in my office? *'The Joker:' Simple, really. I put them there. Why, don't you like flowers? *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' I think the guards would be interested to know you've been out of your cell. *'The Joker:' (laughs) If you really were going to tell, you already would've. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' How do you know I haven't already...? *'The Joker:' Y'know, sweets, I like you. I really do. Even your name. Rework it a bit and we get... *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Harlequin, like the clown, I know. I've heard it before. *'The Joker:' It's a name that puts a smile on my face. It makes me think there's someone here I can relate to. Someone who might like to hear my secrets. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Really? Go on! *'The Joker:' Not here, my dear, too many ears and eyes. Come back tonight, I'll be ready for you. Tape Four (Patient interview #4, March 6) *'The Joker:' He's crazy, you know. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Who? Batman? *'The Joker:' No, Santa Claus. Of course Batman. Always Batman. I've seen it in his eyes. Screaming mad stalkers. And dishonest, hiding his face behind a fright mask. Well, no masks for me. I have nothing to hide. I laugh at the cruel absurdity of the world. But Batman... Batman, he's got them all fooled. He's made them think he can make a difference. That he can actually make things better. And the Joke of it is, they all believe it. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' The police? *'The Joker:' The police, the media, the frickin' junior rangers, every last sack of walking meat in this urban cesspool. Listen, sweets, Batman knows we're all on the same fun house slide into madness, why won't he admit it? He's up there in his belfry laughing at us. And the real gag is, the miserable liar is allowed to run free while I'm in here. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' That’s really incisive. *'The Joker:' Then you understand, don't you? You know why I do what I have to do. You know Gotham's only real savior... is me. Tape Five (Patient interview #11, April 1) *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' (whispering) I got what you wanted. *'The Joker:' You did? I mean... good. How did you smuggle it in... Actually, I don't want to know. So, you ready to stop that evil, murdering bat once and for all? *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel:' Of course I am. He needs to pay for what he's done to you. *'The Joker:' Give it here then, quickly. (Sound of a gun cocking a round into the chamber then fires, breaking glass. Asylum alarm sounds. Joker laughs.) C'mon, Doc. We've got ourselves a Bat to kill. *'Harley Quinn:' Uh uh uh. The Doc's out, puddin'. Say hello to your new and improved Harley Quinn. (The Joker and Harley laugh) Quotes *''"This old man looks like he's gonna pee himself. Someone bring me a bucket."'' *''"I'm now subbing for the old man."'' *''"Tempting Bats, but no dice. Now the inmates are running the Asylum. Well techically the Joker's goons shipped in from Blackgate, but you get the idea. Bye-bye for now."'' *''"You know Bats, I always thought there was a spark between us. Well now there is!"'' *''"No fair, no fair, no fair!"'' *''"Where can I get me one of those?"'' *''"Uh-uh-uh B-Man. Mister J doesn't want you following us just yet!"'' *''"Come and get me Bats...I double dare ya!"'' *''"Sharpie used a bad word. Mama spank!"'' *''Get him boys! If he gets up, knock him down. But not too rough, Mister J still needs him for the party tonight."'' *''"In case you ain't figured it out yet, tonight's the Joker's big homecoming and you're the guest of honor"'' *''"Old Sharpie's never been happier."'' *''"Poor Doctor Young. But still, you know how much Mister J hates a squealer. And speaking of squealers...Sharpie thinks he still runs the place. Talk about crazy!"'' *''"See those two guards over there? I know. SHOCKING!"'' *''"I've got something to show you. One second B-Man."'' *''"Ivy? Geez, you look like crap. Maybe I can sneak you some shampoo."'' *''"I don't know red. You're not on Mister J's party list."'' *''"Is this thing on? Oh hi B-Man. Harley Quinn here, how do you like my new uniform? Pretty hot huh?"'' Game over lines thumb|270px|Harley Quinn's game over taunts. *"Loser, loser, loser. Ha." *"Bye, Bye, Bat." (blows a kiss) Trivia *Harley's interview tapes are based on her origin story as depicted in Mad Love, an episode of The New Batman Adventures''' and comic by '''Paul Dini; all but the second and fifth tapes depict her paraphrasing lines she said during the flashback sequence of the episode. *At one point, Batman can find Harley's sealed-off, long-abandoned office in the Asylum, adorned with posters and newspaper articles of the Joker, as well as her original costume's head piece. *In the game's Villain Trailer, all the foes Batman encounters in the game are noticed except for Quinn and Scarecrow, probably because they were once both respected doctors of the asylum. Gallery *Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham Asylum)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters